dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 3
Game Modes Universal Mode *Dragon Ball Universe Mode (sand box style play): Pick a character and travel just as they did in their story and complete their story in a sand box universe, you have complete control! Buy clothes, train, upgrade, and customize your character and fight their battles. Story Mode *Tournament Saga *Red Ribbon Army Saga *Tien Shinhan Saga *King Piccolo Saga *Piccolo Jr. Saga *Saiyan Saga *Frieza Saga *Android/Cell Saga *Buu Saga *Destroyer God Beerus Saga *Resurrection 'F' Saga *Champa's Tournament Saga *Future Trunks Saga *Universe Survival Saga *Time Invaders Saga *Black star Dragonball Saga *Baby Saga *Super 17 Saga *Shadow Dragons Saga Co-operative *Versus Mode *Co-op Sagas combination of hundreds of Dragon Ball characters and their story together in a cooperative sand box style play *Team Battle Mode *Tournament Mode Character Creator *Create a Character Mode: Create your very own Dragon Ball Z Character from head to toe! Super Saiyan, Human, Z Fighter, any Alien type from Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT, Namekian, any race in all of the Dragon Ball series! You can change their hair style, hair color, eye shape, eye color, physique, voice, stance, aura, move set, name, bio, super attack, and ultimate attack, you can change their clothes, the color and every thing about them. You can even upgrade your character through rigorous training to make them the strongest warrior in the universe! *Dub mode for Created Character - put your voice in the game, say what you want to say when they do an Ultimate Attack, Super Attack, or just a regular attack, and their lips will follow. Even type in the text you say if you have subtitles on. Disort, Customize, Change to make your sound unique or just leave your voice as it is! *Create and Customize your own Super Attack: Using all the Super Attacks from all the series of Dragon Ball you can edit, change, and create your very own super attack! *Create and Customize your own Ultimate Attack: Using all the Ultimate Attacks from all series of Dragon Ball you can edit, change, and create your very own Ultimate Attack. *Create and Customize your own Transformation: from a Human into a Super Saiyan or a Saiyan into a Namekian. have complete freedom of the form your character change's into. Xbox One Achievements / PS4 Trophies :1. First Steps (5 Gamerscore) (ONE)/ Beginner's Luck Bronze Trophy (PS4) - Complete the Dragon Ball Saga! :2. Creative Steps (5 Gamerscore) (ONE)/ Creative Steps Bronze Trophy (PS4) - Complete the Created Character Saga! :3. Play the Piccolo (5 Gamerscore) (ONE)/ Woodwind Player Bronze Trophy (PS4) - Complete the Piccolo Saga! :4. Do It Now, Gohan! (30 Gamerscore) (Secret Achievement) (ONE)/ Father-Son Finisher! Secret Trophy (PS4) - Finish Super Perfect Cell in the Cell Saga with a Father-Son Kamehameha as Gohan! :5. Spiritual Finisher! (40 Gamerscore) (Secret Achievement/Trophy) (ONE + PS4) - Defeat Kid Buu and Omega Shenron with a Spirit Bomb in their respective sagas as Goku! :6 End Of A Nightmare - Finish off Frieza in the Frieza Saga as Super Saiyan Goku with an "Angry Kamehameha!" :7 I'll Put Everything I Got Into This Move! - Finish off King Piccolo in the King Piccolo Saga with an "I'll Put Everything I Got Into This Move!" :8 Saiyan Failure - Die as Goku in the Saiyan Saga ten times! :9 Saiyan Disgrace - Die as Goku in the Saiyan Saga twenty times! :10 Creative Thought - Create a custom characters! :11 Artistic Passion - Create five custom characters! :12 Masterpiece - Create ten custom characters! :13 A True Hero - Beat Story Mode on Easy Difficulty! :14 A True Conquerer - Beat Story Mode on Normal Difficultly! :15 A True Legend - Beat Story Mode on Hard Difficultly! :16 Universal Legend! - Make your own storyline in Universal Mode! :17 Forgive Me, Kakarrot... (50 Gamerscore) (Secret Achievement) (ONE)/ The Dark Prince Is Pure Secret Trophy (PS4) - Defeat Majin Buu with a "Forgive Me, Kakarrot..." as Majin Vegeta! :18 Getting your groove on! - Using the Para Para Boogie to force an opponent to dance uncontrollably. :19 An Unforgettable Legacy - Beat Story Mode on 'Z' Difficultly! :20 Roll Call! - Unlock all characters including costumes and alternate skins! :21 Wonders Of The World - Unlock all Stages! Full Roster Dragon Ball: Kid Goku Yamcha Kid Krillin Pilaf Master Roshi (Base, Max Power, Jackie Chun) Oolong Boss Rabbit Ox King Kid Chi Chi Unnamed Alligator Orin Temple Bully Nam Bacterian Ranfan Giran Colonel Silver General White Ninja Murasaki Major Metallitron Android 8 Buyon Red Ribbon Soldier General Blue Arale Bora Mercenary Tao Korin Commander Yellow Colonel Violet Staff Officer Black Supreme Commander Red Fangs The Vampire The Invisible Man Bandages The Mummy Spike The Devil Man Grandpa Gohan (Deceased) Master Shen Tien Chiaotzu Yajirobe Tambourine King Chappa Cymbal King Piccolo Drum Popo Kami Cyborg Tao Dragon Ball Z: Goku (Base, False Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Ultra Super Saiyan, Full-Power Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta, Ultra Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) Majin Vegeta Piccolo Kid Gohan Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Full-Power Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Ultimate Gohan) Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Ultra Super Saiyan) Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) Videl Hercule Kid Uub Chiaotzu Tien Shinhan Yamcha Krillin Pikkon Android 13 (Base, Fusion) Android 14 Android 15 Android 16 Android 17 Android 18 Android 19 Dr. Gero Dr. Wheelo Majin Buu Evil Buu Super Buu (Base, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) Kid Buu Babidi Bididi Yakon Pui Pui Spopovich Dabura Bardock Fasha Tora Kid Vegeta King Vegeta Tarble Zorn Nappa Raditz Abo (Aka) Kado (Aka) Turles Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) Paragus Janemba Vegeta (Scouter) Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Full Power) Mecha Frieza Zarbon (Base, Transformed) Dodoria Appule Captain Ginyu Recoome Burter Jeice Guldo Neiz Doore Salza Cooler (4th Form, Final Form) Meta Cooler King Cold Supreme Kai Saibamen Garlic Jr. (Base, Super Garlic Jr.) Lord Slug Tapion Bojack (Base, Full Power) Zangya Hatchiyack Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan) Super Gogeta Cell (1st Form, 2nd Form, Perfect Form, Super Perfect Form, Power Weighted form) Cell Jr. Dragon Ball Super Goku (Base, Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan Blue, Super Saiyan Blue 3, Omni-God Form) Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan Blue, Super Saiyan Blue 3, Omni-God Form) Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan Blue, Super Saiyan Violet) Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, ultra super saiyan, super saiyan 2, false super saiyan god ) Hit Hit (Awoken) Cabba (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Green) Maggeta Botamo Frieza (1st Form, Final Form, Golden Form) Majin Buu (Slim) Golden Cell Frost (1st Form, 3rd Form, Final Form) Goku Black (Base, Super Saiyan Rosè) Zamasu (Merged, Enraged, Giant) Vegito (Super Saiyan Blue) Caulifla (Base,Super Saiyan) Basil Lavender Bergamo (Giant) Toppo Dyspo Jiren God Of Destruction Beerus God Of Destruction Champa Whis Vados Marcarita Grand Priest Daishikan 13th God Of Destruction Saiyan Ancestor God Of Destruction Vermouth Time Breaker Bardock Bardock (Base, Super Saiyan, Full Power Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan Blue, Super Saiyan Blue 3, Omni-God Form) God Of Destruction Gin God Of Destruction Ramon God Of Destruction Sidra God Of Destruction Liquer Kale (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) Dragon Ball: GT Kid Goku (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, golden great ape, Super Saiyan 4) Super Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) Adult Goku (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) Baby Vegata (First form, 2nd form, 3rd form, golden great ape) Baby (Base, Teen, Adult) Haze shenron Rage shenron Naturon Shenron Eis Shenron (Princess Oto) Nuova Shenron (Base, 2nd form) Oceanus Shenron Syn Shenron (Base, Omega Shenron) Goku Jr. (Super Saiyan) Vegeta Jr. (Super Saiyan) Vegeta (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, golden great ape, Super Saiyan 4) Goten (Super Saiyan) Trunks (Super Saiyan) Gohan (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) Pan Uub (Base, Majuub) Super 17 General Rilldo (Sigma Force Cannon Absorb, Metal Rilldo) Energy Canon Sigma Luud Goten (GT form) Trunks (GT form) Gohan (GT form) Videl (GT form) Android 18 (GT form) Krillin (GT form) Bon Para Don Para Son Para What If Forms: Gohan (Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan Blue) Vegito (Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) Bardock (Super Saiyan 4 ) Vegeta (Super Saiyan 3) Gogeta (Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan Blue) Broly (Super Saiyan 3, Legendary Super Saiyan 4, Legendary Super Saiyan Blue ) Kid Vegeta (Super Saiyan) Frieza (5th Form) King Cold (4th Form, 5th Form, Golden Form) Cellza (Frieza/Cell Fusion) Coolza (Frieza/Cooler Fusion) Super Buu (Vegito Absorbed, Freiza Absorbed, Cell Absorbed, Broly Absorbed, Zamasu Absorbed) Tiencha (Tien/Yamcha Fusion) Kid Broly Raditz (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Blue) King Vegeta (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Blue)﻿ Cell (Vegeta Absorbed) Cell (Tiencha Absorbed) Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan Blue) Super Ultimate Gohan Cell (Majin) Frieza (Majin) Janemba (Majin) Super Baby Hatchiyack Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rose 3) Whisrus (Beerus\Whis Fusion) Mira (Base, 2nd Form, Supervillain, Final Form) Towa Demon God Dabura Demon God Demigra (Monster Form, Final Form) Buff Buu Goten (Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan Blue) Kid Trunks (Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan Blue) Gotenks (Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan Blue) Beerus (Final Form) Guest DLC Characters Seiya Monkey D. Luffy Saitama Genos Boris Tatsumaki Superman Kid Buu (God Form) Stages King Kai Planet Otherworld Tournament Garlic Jr’s Castle Dr. Wheelo Lab Baba’s Arena Babidi’s spaceship Capsule Corporation Cell Game ring (Destroy) City Ruins Central City Satan City Kame House Kami’s Lookout Hyperbolic Time Chamber Korin Tower Land of Gurumes The World Martial Arts Tournament The World Martial Arts Tournament (Destroyed) Namek Burning Namek Red Ribbon Army The Nameless Planet Inside Buu Beehay New planet Plant Tournament Of Power Category:Male Characters